Snow Wishes
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Winry has one wish for Christmas, that it will snow for the holiday. How can Ed make it come true for her? Young EdXWinry fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing so I can't lend it to anyone.

**Author's Note: **Here is one of my Christmas fics, just some shameless little Ed/Winry fluff. This is when they're kids but before Trisha dies. Read and Review if you like but Flames will be pointedly ignored. Thanks!

**Snow Wishes**

"It's not fair." The small blonde piped up, looking up from the mug of hot cocoa that Mrs. Elric had placed in front of her.

Winry Rockbell and her grandma were visiting Trisha and her two sons for the day, and while Trisha and Pinako had talked the three kids had gotten bored and had started to play outside in the mud puddles that filled the front yard. It was supposed to be snow though, not mud.

Trisha glanced over at her, pausing in the act of picking up Ed's jacket from where he had dropped it on the floor, "What's not fair Winry?"

Winry suddenly blushed, seeing that Trisha and the boys where all watching her, "It's not fair that we haven't had snow yet. How can we have a Christmas without snow?" she asked, not being able to remember a single Christmas that hadn't included big thick flakes falling from the sky and coating all of the housed and trees like white icing. It normally didn't snow in Rezenbul, favoring rain as its main winter weather, but the weather always made an exception for Christmas.

Trisha's lips curved into a slight smile as she picked up Ed's jacket and hung it over the back of a chair, "We don't have to have snow for Christmas Winry. A lot of places it doesn't snow…like in the East where Ishbal is. It doesn't snow there but they still have Christmas."

Winry frowned, idly running her finger around the rim of her cup, "I don't think I'd like having a Christmas without snow though…" she mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't worry Winry! I'll get you snow for Christmas!" Ed exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly.

Winry's own blue eyes brightened for a moment, "Really Ed?" she asked excitedly.

Ed nodded, "Uh hu, just wait till tomorrow morning…they'll be snow all over the place!"

8888

Late that night, or at least late to a seven year old, Ed lay awake in bed, his golden eyes staring at the ceiling above him. He wasn't sure how he could keep his promise to Winry but he wanted her to have snow for Christmas. She had always liked having snow for Christmas and he especially wanted her to have it this year. It had been a hard year for her with her parents dying and he wanted to make sure at least one good thing happened to her.

Finally realizing he couldn't sleep till he resolved this, and having an idea, he rolled out of bed and landed softly on the cold floor. Shivering slightly he cracked open the door to his room and stepped into the hall.

Moving swiftly down the carpeted length of the hall he crept down the staircase and froze, trying to hear where Trisha was. After a few minutes of straining his ears he heard his mother humming to herself in the kitchen and sighed, knowing that the path to the front door was wide open.

Reaching it he stretched up and turned the knob, hoping that Trisha hadn't locked the door yet. It opened and he stepped outside, shivering harder as an icy breeze whipped through his thin pajamas. Crouching down in the front yard he quickly drew an array in the mud with his finger and pressed his hands too it. The array glowed and Ed grinned, knowing his plan was going to work. After a moment the glow faded and Ed blinked. The thick white flakes he had been expecting weren't there and all that was in the array was a small toy horse. Picking up the horse he looked at it critically.

It was one of the best things he'd ever made using alchemy but it wasn't what he had wanted. Placing the horse to the side he prepared himself to try again with behind him the front door opened and a blast of warm air and light blew over him.

Trisha had been in the kitchen preparing some treats for the upcoming holiday when she had heard the front door open. Thinking it had been blown open by a stray blast of wind she had stepped into the living room in time to see the blue glow of Ed's transmutation.

Gathering Ed up in her arms she picked him up, "Edward Elric what in the world are you doing?" she asked, sounding more concerned then annoyed.

Ed frowned, rubbing the tip of his cold nose and feeling disappointed that his mother had found him, "I was trying to make sure that Winry had snow for Christmas." He explained, "By making her snow."

Trisha blinked, for a moment not feeling the cold as she listened to Ed. Finally she sighed, "Ed, you can't make snow through alchemy. Only nature can make snow." She said gently, knowing he'd be disappointed.

Ed shook his head slightly, looking up at the sky before looking at what was left the array, "But Mom…it was gonna be my Christmas gift to Winry…it's all she really wants." He said quietly.

Trisha smiled, touched by Ed's desire to help his friend. Finally, after a moment of thought she spoke again, "Try this Ed. See that star up there?" She pointed at the star with her free hand and Ed nodded. Trisha continued, "Make a wish on that star and maybe it'll come true."

Ed sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before speaking, his voice jumping slightly from shivering, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." He paused, sorting out the words in his head, "Please let it snow tonight so Winry'll be happy."

Ed stayed silent for another minute, watching the star, before Trisha started to stand up, and let go of Ed. "Come on Ed, the magic won't work if we stay out here. You need to be asleep." No comment came from Ed for a moment and Trisha started to walk towards the house. She stepped into the hall, realizing that Ed wasn't behind her, "Ed?"

Ed was standing in the yard where Trisha had placed him, still looking at the star. After another moment of silent contemplation he picked up the toy horse and followed Trisha into the warm house.

8888

Ed didn't remember clearly how he had gotten back to bed; all he remembered was waking up with his head covered in blankets except for one eye, and peeking out from the comfortably warm space.

He drifted pleasantly among his half formed dreams for a few minutes but something was nagging at the back of his mind, begging for his attention. Frowning he concentrated on it and the memories of the wish came back.

Throwing off the covers he ran to the window and placed his nose against the glass. The whole yard and as far as he could see in any direction was covered in glistening white powder. Grinning with excitement and triumph he got dressed as quickly as he could and ran out of his room and towards the kitchen. "Mom! Mom! It worked! It really snowed!" he yelled, skidding to a halt a few feet from Trisha.

Trisha looked up from the oatmeal she was stirring and smiled softly, glancing out of the window, "So it did Ed."

Ed didn't wait for any other comment but ran out of the backyard, taking the familiar path to Winry's house. As he got closer to the automail shop he stopped, watching as Winry nervously stepped out of her front door and looked around.

Spotting Ed broke her out of her stupor and she came running towards him, tackling him. They both fell down in a heap but Winry didn't care. She was talking too fast, "You did it Ed! You really did it! How'd you make it snow? Wait…don't tell me….it doesn't matter!" she babbled before jumping off and spinning around in the snow.

Ed stood up a little slower, a sheepish grin on his face, "I'm glad you liked it Winry."

Winry stopped spinning and ran back to him, this time hugging his gently, "Thank you Ed. This is the best present anyone could possibly have given me."

Ed blushed and pushed her away slightly, "It's nothing Winry….let me go get Al then we can have a snowball fight!"

As he ran back towards his house he grinned and mouthed a silent thank you to the star. Thanks to this snowfall Winry was going to have a very happy Christmas and it was all thanks to a little wish.

**Fin. **


End file.
